Cyrodian Republic
The Cyrodian Republic is a social democracy in Nations. It is also a superpower in the world of Nations. It spans over 65 Star Systems, and over 200 planets. It is an economic superpower, and has one of the biggest economies on Nations. History The Start of Life Expected to return soon! Early History: Colonial and Early Independence Skip forward about 11,000 years, and we see the world in imperialism. The Spanish Empire owned half the world, including the predecessor of the Cyrodian Republic, governmentally. The Spanish called the predecessor, La isles de espana, or the Spanish Islands. The Spanish colonized what became the former capital of the Spanish Islands, the island of Andalusia, named after the people who colonized the island. Toreno Island was named after the native population. The third island, Seville, was the smallest of the three islands. The cities of Tucson, Palmonte, Romano, and Northpointe, were the older names of what would become, the City of Tucson, Palmont City, Romano City, and Northpoint City.Nowadays, the islands are more commonly called the Andalusian Islands. Like the British colonists up north, the Spanish colonists loved living their. Soon, the a new king was crowned, and imposed heavy taxes, in the late 18th century. On December 18, 1777, the colonists had enough. After protesting, and being ignored, the Spanish Island colonists declared independence which started a revolutionary war. As the declaration of independence was being signed, the Spanish Islands Militia was gathering strength. It had gotten help from Morocco, France, Genovia, and many other nations. Soon war broke out. The battles of Romano were key, as that would be the future capital for almost 250 years. The battles were gruesome. Most of the battles on the three islands were led by Commander Jorge Washingnez. He led the armies through Valley of the Forged, where he lost half his men. Soon, they proved that they were a worthy cause to the African and European nations, and they sent their troops. Large battles occured, leading to the final battle of Romano, and the Imperial Last Stand, where the allied forces forced Spain to the Peninsula de la muertes, where they were killed by Land and Sea. The Spanish Islands rejoiced as the Spaniards left, and granted them independence. The Spanish Islands were born. After the Spanish left the islands, the first island congress was called into the new capital of Romano City. It only had a population of 2000, but it was beautiful. They made a constitution similar to the American one, except slavery was banned. It was voted unanimously, and became the constitution that the Cyrodian Republic uses today. There were many wars, after that, with the Bermudans, over water and land rights. The first Bermudan-Spanish War started in 1812, and ended in 1815, with almost no agreement was so ever. The second Bermudan-Spanish War started in 1836, and ended in 1842, with almost the same conclusion, with few casualties. In 1858, tensions grew as the people of Andalusia Island and Toreno Island disagreed to change the national name, to finally rid the western hemisphere of the Spanish name. In 1860, the First Andalusian Civil War occurred. The western island of Andalusia declared its independence from the Spanish Islands, to become the Andalusian Islands. This angered the Toreno Islanders and they brought troops into the Andalusian Islands through the Byzantine pass. The Seville Islanders choose to remain Neutral in the entire war, and only one battle occurred here. The first Major battle, the First Battle of Byzantine, occurred April 25, 1861. They invaded Andalusia Island and got as far as 30 miles from the capital city of Romano, which had a population of 30,000. This war was one of the bloodiest wars in the Earth's history. The bloodiest battle was in 1866, the War of the Devils, in the city of Tucson, Toreno, after the Andalusians invaded Toreno Island. Both sides lost thousands, but the Andalusians won. Following the Battle of Northpoint, the Toreno Island Militia, were demoralized, and lost every battle. On April 25, 1869, the Toreno Islanders surrendered, and the Andalusian Islands were born. Seville Island was renamed Brooklyn Island after the people of Brooklyn, New York, United States of America, sent the Andalusians a gift to promote peace and prosperity. It is still on display at the Brooklyn Island Air Force Base. Industrial Era After the Civil War, the Andalusian Islands quickly rewrote the constitution to be fair and just. This was still before the Social Democratic stage, and there were much turmoil. World War I outbreaked, and the AI was not affected at all. The AI had developed a new technology in the early 20s, Color Television. They had not shared this technology, and became isolationist. This upsetted much of the population, and led to the Second Civil War. The fascists began to assassinate the high officials of the Andalusian Government, and the second Andalusian Civil War began. Over 45% of the Andalusian Population, including 45% of the Army, took up arms for the fascist government. It would be called the Nazi Andalusians. They believed the only people who could live in the AI were people of pure Andalusian blood. They supported Nazi Germany, and attempted a coup d’état, but were unsuccessful, the civil war only lasted 2 years. Following the civil war, the Andalusian Islands formed its pride and joy, the Andalusian Army Air Forces (AAAF). They were masters of the sky, and were a big help in the bombing of Nazi Germany. They stopped the bombing of London with the help of the Royal Air Force, and saw the rise of the people, later to be called the Genovians. They extended during and after the war. The Andalusian Army were just as effective as the American Army, and followed them only. The Andalusian Bomber called Raging Fire, escorted American Bomber Enola Gay, to drop Atomic Bomb "Little Boy" on the town of Hiroshima, Japan. That ended the war in Japan. The Andalusian Naval Forces took control of some of the German Navy, which became 1/6 of the Andalusian Navy, though the German people were not enlisted, just the vessels. The Andalusian Golden Age Not much happened after World War II, though a prominent person became known. Oberon, who took the alias of Nate Rodriguez, the father of current leader, Archon Alex Rodriguez. Nate became President of the Andalusian Islands from 2009-2012, before settling down and celebrated the birth of their newborns children who were born March 2013. These children were named Alex, after Alexander the Great, and Michael, after their close friend, Michael Palacios. In 2008, following the Economic Crisis, the Andalusian Islands turned to the governments of Denland and Dagon Centra, and formed the Atlantic Free Trade Agreement, to protect them from the effects of the Stock Market Crashes. It helped big time, as they all emerged as the world powers following the collapse of the United States of America in 2011. The addition of the F-22 Raptor helped the Andalusian Air Force become one of the most elite air forces in the world today. The American and Andalusian Government researched Ionic Propulsion and after the collapse of the American Government, the Andalusian Islands perfected it, and North Atlantic Aerospace became the first company with Ionic Propulsion Technology. This was used all the way until the year 2069. The Golden Age soon ended with the First Circum-Atlantic War. Cyrodian Era In 2070, President Charlie Manson, Jr. of the AI was elected by the Andalusian People, and Alex Rodriguez, a big player in the recent history of the AI was excommunicated. Manson, then turned the republic into a dictatorship and attacked the embassy on Denland, Alterran Federation, which was the name the Republic of Denland took in 2042, after leaving Earth. This horrible war, took a toll on the Alterran and Andalusian Governments, and the first Andalusian nuclear weapon was dropped on 3 of the Alterran Planets, and most of them left normal space through the Morros Protocol. This was ended when Alex Rodriguez and the resistance destroyed Romano City, killing millions, including Manson. The Prophetic War began as a result of a prophecy and nearly destroyed the Earth. The Betrayal Wars, which included the Alterran Civil War, The Third Andalusian Civil War, and the Genovian-Atlantian Wars, was the worst wars of Andalusian history. On May 2, 2077, two days after the Betrayal Wars, Archon Alex Rodriguez, declared, in front of the Andalusian Spire Complex in the new capital of Phoenix, Eridani: AI/CR, that the Andalusian Islands needed to go into the future, with a new name, the CYRODIAN REPUBLIC, the audience was overjoyed, and many international leaders made announcements, and left. The funeral of President Michael "Falcon" Fornell occurred several hours later. In 2078, the great Orici, then Archon Alex Rodriguez, hero of the Multiverse, the great equalizer, and the leader of the Cyrodian Resistance in 2357AD, announced that the name Andalusian Islands, has grown old, and filled with hate, and resentment, it was to be changed. He mandated that his people, the humans of Earth, were the direct ancestors of the Cyrodia, the ancient Alterran tribe. The name was to reflect the Cyrodians, and they were named the Cyrodian Republic. This was announced at the first Andalusian Spire Complex, and the crowd cheered this. Immediately, the Archon announced until the government was fully set up, he would lead the Republic. He did so until 2084, when he announced an election, in which the first Cyrodian President was elected. His name was Jason Caine, a middle class Human who was born on Earth, like the other leaders of the Old Andalusian Government. He with the Caine Administration, led the Cyrodians to become the most powerful nation in the Atlantian Realm, as well as the economical powerhouse, for the 8 years in office (2084-2089; 2095-2099). This was caused by the Alterran Federation’s Civil War, and transformation into the Alterran Empire, then reverting back to the Alterran Federation. The ASHEN Occupation In 2089, a super race called the ASHEN, more powerful than the Archons of the Atlantian, invading and decimating the Atlantian Realm. Unknown to them the Atlantians, as they called themselves, were an arrogant people. During the invasion, the Alterran Federation was the first to fall, then the Cyrodian Republic, then the rest of the Atlantians. The ASHEN had tortured and placed the Cyrodians into internment c amps where they killed millions of Cyrodians. Other Cyrodians, and renegade military, joined the Atlantian Resistance Coalition (ARC), on Alterra. It was headed by the Archon Alex Rodriguez, and Natalie Claw, the daughter of Alterran Archon Raven Claw (known as Goddess Raven Claw in the Alterran Federation) and Iconian General and Leader Nikolaus Haggard. Over the period between 2089-2095, the resistance grew expedentially, to over 2 million, and were housed in the Cylonian City of Atlantis. The headquarters, set up by Archon Rodriguez, was housed in the Alterran Temple of Ascension. He shielded the planet for nearly 6 years under his personal shield, until he and Natalie altered the Alterran sun to be normal, and allowed the normal generators, developed by the Atlantian Forces. Finally in 2095, the Battle of Alterra, nearly destroyed the ARC. Fortunately, Raven Claw returned and the battle was won, the first victory in 6 years. They, with Rodriguez on board, then proceded to destroy the Multiversal Apex’s hold between the ASHEN and the Atlantian Universes, leaving and Alterran Archon behind, in the ASHEN universe. The ASHEN were then attacked by the ARC and local militaries, and lost nearly every battle, since they were in a weakened state. Cyrodian Golden Era On July 5, 2095, the Cyrodian Republic was officially reborn, under President Jason Caine, but Alex Rodriguez had to give the speech. He then officially helped with the rebuilding of Phoenix, Eridani. Reconstruction was completed in August of the same year. The Cyrodian Military, Population, Economy was severely devastated, but was back online and better than ever, two years later in 2097. Through this time, it saw a major event. After the Alterrans left the Atlantian Universe, the Cyrodian Communications network was shut down, and had to rely on a primitive communications network. This was only shut down for a couple of days, and a week later, the Cyrodians were the first to travel to the new Alterran universe. They were also the first to occupy and colonize planets there. New technology, such as the Archonic Power Induction system, made the first Cyrodian craft travel to the speed of infinity, making it the first craft do even do that. It was powered by Archon Alexia Rodriguez, a rogue Archon, who was once a member of the ancient American rock band “Eyes Set To Kill”. This era also brought the Cyrodian Space Force “Madina-class” carrier. Another accomplishment occurred, the independent planet of Alysia became a Cyrodian Commonwealth, becoming the CR’s first commonwealth. Midway through 2096, the best and most peaceful time in Cyrodian history occurred, where there were no issues and it was easy living in the Cyrodian Republic. Many people flocked to live here, and seek refugee from the other nations. The first interstellar transit system brought Cyrodian Citizens in-between the Atlantian and Alterran Universes, in 2099. The economy was at its highest levels, making the Alterro, the currency of the Alterran Monetary Union, which included the Cyrodian Republic, to an all time high. The unemployment rate was surprisingly 0, and so was the deficit and national debt. The inflation of the Alterro was brought to less than 1% thanks to the Cyrodian Golden Age. This age lasted until the year 2105, when the first Cyrodian Civil War occurred. Post Golden-Age After 2105, and the Cyrodian Golden Age, the economy tanked, when the Economic branch was abolished from the government, and the CR became a totalitarian government. This decision broke up the Cyrodian Government. The New Cyrodian Republic declared independence from the old one, and a horrible war occurred. The Republic, renamed from the Old Cyrodian Republic, to be seem to be more powerful, then decided to break all alliances and become isolationist, going against everything the Cyrodians stand for. Shortly before the civil war, the capital was moved to the planet of Cyrodia. The NCR placed there capital on Eridani, showing that they will be the successors, and unite the republics. It wasn’t a long war, but it killed at least 6 million civilians, and 24 million military personnel. This proved that the constitution had to be remade, and the economic branch is reborn. The War was planned by the Chosen One, leader of the Republic. It was a war that lasted well into 2109, until NCR forces captured Capulet City, the capital of the Republic. In 2109, the Republic officially surrendered to the NCR, and its planets were absorbed into the NCR. The treaty, renamed the NCR back to the Cyrodian Republic. It then went on a mission to re-make all alliances it had before the Civil War, which it succeeded to accomplish. It was hard, but every alliance became a little stronger, bringing closer the message Orici Alex Rodriguez wanted, to unite the Atlantian Realm, under one banner and currency, and to initiate peace and prosperity throughout the universe, like the ASHEN invasion times. This message was the core of the New Cyrodian Constitution. After the drafting of the New Cyrodian Constitution, those responsible for the old Cyrodian Republic’s war crimes were put on trial, and sentenced to life imprisonment. The economy rebounded, and the technological discoveries put the Cyrodians back to there former spot on the Universal stage. This age lasted for over 40 years, through the countless wars, and fall of nations, and brought stability back to the universe. Unfortunately, it wasn’t as great as the first Golden Age. The economy surged past the first Golden Age, but it didn’t feel as great as the first golden age, according to citizens. During the cold war, the Cyrodians were attacked brutally by a Genovian faction, and the Shadow Wolf was unleashed on a Cyrodian fleet, during the small war. It was the bloodiest space loss in the history of the Cyrodian Republic.